The Silent Serpent Sweet Pea x OC
by lea-xo
Summary: aphonic eɪˈfɒnɪk adjective / rare having no voice or sound; mute. In which a girl was incapable of saying 'I love you' so a boy showed her how... "THE SILENT SERPENT/APHONIC" ON WATTPAD; /story/153282042-aphonic-%E2%9F%90-sweet-pea
1. THE BEGINNING

"What's that guys deal?" Wondered Fangs Fogarty aloud, as the serpents table stared at their accomplice, Toni Topaz giving some weirdo with a beanie a tour. The serpents shrugged, apart from a rapidly typing Wren Devine. She nudged her neighbor, Sweet Pea and held up her phone. His brown eyes scanning the screen then perking up.

"It's Jughead Jones." He confirmed in slight awe, as Jughead turned his back on Toni after slapping her reassuringly on the arm and sat down by himself. The group frowned as Wren scooted up for her best friend.

"Before you say anything, I warned him that the Ghoulies are gonna make him their mouse." Sighed Toni digging into a salad Wren had saved for her as she doodled on Wrens notes for English. Tony bent the paper so Wren could see one of her doodles and the two girls giggled trying to go unnoticed by the boys, succeeding.

"Surely FP Jones' son would know that he pretty much has no choice but to sit with us? He was born with serpent blood after all." Replied Sweet Pea abandoning his sandwich, waving his hand at Wren who offered him her Salad.

"He doesn't have to." Pointed out Fangs with his mouth full. Swallowing his BLT, he stated: "He'll come crawling back, trust me." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The Southsiders grumbled and stood up, chucking their unfinished food into the trash. The four walked off into the hallway, reaching their lockers and banging them closed as they collected their books for English. As Wren slammed her locker shut, she eyed Sweet Pea without his book, and she waved her book in front of his face and he smirked, then laughing.

"I forgot mine. Well, your's is technically mine since we've been sharing for the last two weeks." He laughed, making Wren grin too. Without further a due, he grabbed the book out of her hands and held it high above her head. She silently gave him a hearty sneer and reached up to as high as she could to retrieve it, jumping too, but no luck. He was a lanky beanpole when she was short as a pencil. The bell rang again, and the two realized that Toni and Fangs were already halfway to the classroom.

"Catch me if you can." Smirked Sweet Pea further, beginning to jog down the hall followed by a devilishly grinning Wren. She began sprinting as Sweet Pea began to slow down in an effort to taunt her, and caught off guard she jumped at him to no victory, since his height always won and Fangs applauded Wren for her efforts as Toni rolling her eyes stated that she would sit next to Jughead so he wouldn't be targeted by the Ghoulies.

"Fangs?" Called Sweet Pea through the rustle of students trying to sit with their friends. Fogarty has already had some sort of conversation with some other serpents. Sweet Pea turned around to see Wren already laying out her notes from the last class.

"Can you pass me them after school?" He asked leaning back in his seat. Wren just passed them over anyway.

"You still up for the quarry? After we're heading to Pops to get takeaway- or we can play pool at the Wyrm. Oh, and we can do a _Fight Fighters_ marathon if you want." Gossiped the already bored boy as Mr. Phillips entered the classroom. Wren turned around abandoning her notes and nodding excitedly. She had her bathing suit underneath her large red sweater, no matter how uncomfortable she was the girl was still very excited. She typed in her phone ' _How are we gonna dry off and get changed?'_

"Uh, you and Tony can just sunbathe until your swimsuits get dry." He concluded unsure yet winking. With a few pressed of a few buttons, Wren held up her phone to his face and mouthed _'If I win Fight Fighters you owe me dinner at Pops.'_ making the already grinning boy chuckle. He took his feet off the desk when the teacher shot him a glance, and he just stared at Wren's notes as Mr. Phillips began to explain some stupid crap about yet another book. He wondered how his best friend was so interested in that stuff.

"Fahrenheit 451, by one of my favorite authors, Ray Bradbury." Began Mr. Phillips as Sweet Pea began to make small talk with Wren as he skimmed throughout her encyclopedia of English notes.

"Wren, what's that?" He asked suddenly, spotting a small doodle with _'Jordan + Bronwen = Together Forever'_ with a love heart around it causing the girl's bright green orbs to glance at what he was gesturing too. Her hand sprung to snatch the paper as she realized he had pointed out something quite embarrassing.

"Who is _Jordan_?" He hissed, only to see the face of his best friend to turn tomato-like. He didn't like getting pissed at his best friend, but he couldn't help it whenever there was another guy that could possibly be a threat to Wren... She scrambled to take her phone out and began typing, Sweet Pea hovering over her and almost breathing down her neck. She was only a few letters in, and Sweet Pea spotted the inevitable words: A guy.

"What? Damn it!" Shouted Sweet Pea, nearly turning over several desks as he stormed out of the classroom leaving the teacher slightly stunned. Regaining his composure, Mr. Phillips continued his lecture.

"Let's start with the title. Can anyone tell me its significance? People, there's a burning book on the cover." Sighed Mr. Phillips, as Wren didn't even bother typing her answer since Sweet Pea would normally read it out for her. If she chose anyone else in the classroom they would probably just take her answer as their own, and her serpent friends were too far away for her to cause a fuss. Suddenly, the lanky arm of Jughead Jones shot into the air.

"451 Fahrenheit is the temperature at which paper burns. _"It was a pleasure to burn."_ Answered Jughead, finishing with the first sentence of the entire book.

"Indeed. Thank you, Mr... Jones. And welcome to hell." Replied the assured teacher, since he might have one better student this year. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things. Toni and Fangs approached Wren and she took this as a hint to already start typing her answer out since she assumed the two others would be curious as to what happened.

"What happened with Sweet Pea? "questioned Fangs, to be Answered as Wren passed her phone to the two of them.

" _Sweet pea was looking through my notes and saw the doodle you made earlier, Toni. Sweet Pea jumped to a conclusion that Jordan Connor was some guy I have a crush on. He obviously got pissed."_ Read the two serpents. Fangs was confused as Tony cracked up laughing.

"Jordan Connor is an actor that Bronwen here has taken a liking to." Explained Toni. "He was probably jealous." Making Fangs laugh too:

"Poor dude, where is he?" Wren pointed to her own locker, where Sweet Pea was leaned up against sulking. Tony gave Wren a look and Wren rolled her eyes, signalling that Tony could explain everything to Pea. The three grouped up with a dropping Sweet Pea and the three of them smiled reassuringly at him.

"What do you guys wa-"

"Jordan Connor is an actor, Pea." Giggled Toni, leaning up beside the guy. "I doodled that at lunch just to make fun of Bron. Don't blame her. I'm gonna go check on Jones, I noticed him heading to the Red and Black. Cya in ten." Waved Toni skipping off down to the abandoned newspaper HQ.

"Fine- Sorry, Wren I just-"Began Sweet Pea, only to be interrupted by Fangs:

"Pucker up, Sweet Pea. C'mon guys, I forgot my towel in my locker, on the way back we can check up on Toni." He started earning a nod from Wren and a playful shove from Sweet Pea.

"To the quarry!" Boomed Sweet Pea his arms around his friend's shoulders. He looked down at Bronwen, the two giving each other a giggly apologetic smile. Wren wrapped her arm around his torso and joined in on the boys cheering, except slightly quieter.

* * *

"Topaz. Let's bounce." Said Sweet Pea, entering the Red and Black. "Jones, wanna come with? We're going to the quarry." He presented, trying to make an effort which Wren inwardly smiled at, however, to be quickly snuffed out by the Jones' kid's response.

"Uh, I don't have my beach body yet." He responded sarcastically, provoking Sweet Pea.

"What? You'll ask for help from the Serpents when you need it, but you won't hang with us? Don't come crawling to us, hat in hand, when some Ghoulie decides to earn his stripes by taking out FP Jones' kid." Scowled Sweet Pea, the serpents in the room inwardly agreeing, including Wren who was still not a full member.

"Duly noted. Thank you, Sweet Pea. I appreciate what you and the Serpents have done for me and my dad. I do. But I'm done. Okay? No more favours coming your way. Why don't you, Fangs and 'Zip-Mouth' scuttle off." Replied Jughead, sending a rather vile insult in Wren's way. He didn't know that she was a selective mute, he just never saw her talking and Wren had her lips pursed due to the tense air in the room. Jughead's stupidity and obliviousness didn't just provoke a now fuming Sweet Pea, but everyone in the room.

"You say that again then your mouth will be the one zipped, Jones!" Snarled Sweet Pea being pulled back by Bronwen who had a painful expression on her face saying 'let him off, he didn't know.' Jughead backed up confused.

"Jughead!" Hissed Tony, as Fangs gritted his teeth. "How could you say that?"

"Say what?" He asked further confused.

"He doesn't know..." Sighed Fangs, pulling back Sweet Pea. Wren stepped forward and began using sign language, to be translated roughly by Toni who only took a small online crash course.

" _I'm a selective mute, which means my social anxiety pretty much stops me from communicating with people. Whenever I try to speak, my brain just stops me. I can speak, but the last time I spoke was four years ago,."_ Translated Toni, almost reciting it since she had to translate quite a bit for the oblivious people.

"I'm sorry- That was stupid of me. I guess I'm Jughead, an oblivious ass. You are?" He introduced himself, holding his hand out. She took it and shook it forgiving him since this happened quite a bit and by that time she was used to it.

"Bronwen." Jumped in Sweet Pea, tugging back Wren. "You up for the quarry?" He Asked again.

"Same answer as before." Sighed Jughead somewhat guiltily.

"You serious?" Hissed Sweet Pea.

"Hey, hey, he made up his mind, okay?" Intervened Fangs.

"Take the hint, Sweet Pea. He's just not that into you. Let's motor. Catch you later, Jones." Called Toni, grabbing Wrens arms and strutting off with the two serpent boys following suit. Sweet Pea turned around as the rest left the Red and Black, and grabbed Jughead by the collar:

"There's a reason why Bronwen doesn't speak, and I couldn't protect her from it. If you even dare lay a finger on my girl you will wind up in the freezer where Jason Blossom was once placed by your father. You flick dust at my Wren, you're dead meat Jones."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED... "THE QUARRY."**_

I'm your author Leah, and I really hope you all enjoyed! Please comment your first thoughts and constructive criticism! ;3


	2. THE QUARRY

"Wren, Wrenni!" Called Toni, who was already in her two piece as she came back with some Icecreams. Her bikini was crimson red, just her style. Wren was still setting up her homemade picnic that she put so much love into.

"That looks amazing, Wren!" Admired Toni laying out her towels and leaning back, picking at the fruit mix. Wren smiled her thanks stirring up the Caesar salad.

"Wren, don't be shy!" Complained Toni, her mouth full of strawberries. The girl glanced around tilting her head in confusion.

"Take off your sweater! You must be boiling. I mean, your waist is goals girl." She complemented, tugging at the white sleeves. Wren shrugged her shoulders, ignoring her friends cheeky grin as she pulled of her sweater. Just a (F/C) two piece.

"Someone's gawking." Giggled Toni, standing up. "Hey Boys! Who's jumping in first?" Called Toni, taking Wrens arm and leading them both to the edge.

"Let's all jump in together!" Shouted back Fangs, to the agreement of the group. Sweet pea tried to hide his gawking as the two jogged over to the girls in their swimming trunks.

"Fangs don't look so afraid." Winked Toni, Fangs earning a hearty punch in the arm from Sweet Pea only to be shoved back.

"You wish!" Whooped Fangs, taking a run and jump into the depths below. The three others peeked down and felt slightly reassured. Toni just gave her salute letting out 'Cya losers!' And plummeting into the water below.

"Let's go down, together!" Stated Sweet Pea, obviously not going to take a no for an answer. He held out his hand, Wren taking it.

"3, 2, 1.. GERONIMO!" He screamed, his hand intertwined with yours in the seconds before you were both submerged. You emerged to the grins of the three others, wiping your eyes and hair out of your face.

"CHICKEN FIGHT! TONI, YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!" Bellowed Fangs, everyone grinning excitedly. The girls mounted on top of the boys, and glared at each other playfully.

"Give em' hell, Bronnie!" Scowled Sweet Pea, Wren ruffling his hair. He tried to cover his slight blush as he realised how smooth Bronwens skin was. He caught Fangs grinning at him suggestively as mouthed 'Fuck you'. Toni attacked first, only to be overpowered since Sweet Pea was pretty tall giving his teammate a huge advantage. Toni elbowed and wrestled, Wren sending a few fore arm blocks slightly losing her balance. Toni saw a chance to over power Wren, only to be flung back and off Fangs back, the two squealing in defeat.

"BRONNIE, SP! BRONNIE, SP!" Howled Sweet Pea, as Wren descending off his shoulders he gave her a one armed hug. She hugged back already seeing Toni and Fangs having a splash fight. Wren nodded towards the two gesturing for her and SP to join, only to be splashed in the face repeatedly.

"Haha-!" He laughed, only to be interrupted by a retort of a splash from Bronwen making him splutter.

"You're in for it now, missy." He said deviously, charging towards her in a quick motion in the water. He lept ontop of Bronwen, pushing her under for seconds, tugging her back up again and splashing her repeatedly. He splashed him back, yet not as effectively. She suddenly spotted a evil looking Fangs sneaking up behind Sweet Pea as she opened her eyes. She ducked under water, seeing Toni's legs near by she went in to attack. She jumped out at the seemingly distracted Toni, splashing her already soaking Pink locks. Topaz jumped back, bear hugging Wren as they giggled at the boys splashing eachother like two year olds.

"Calm down boys, let's get back up to our picnic! Wren made an awesome meal." Shouted Tony, already heading towards the banks.

—

—

"Wren, please cook for me all the time." Mumbled Sweet Pea, digging into his favorite cold chicken wrap with lots of toppings. Wren looked up confused and blushing, only to glare at the two others for giggling. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Literally all the food was gone. She didn't know it was that good...

"Some of it is in our backpacks, we wanna save it for later. You really should cook for us more often." Grinned Fang, finishing his sentence with a burp. The girls crunched their noses and SP punched his friend in the arm playfully.

"-The hell?" Muttered Toni, staring towards the car park beside the Quarry. Pulling up was a midnight colored SUV, and out came nine other than Hiram and Hermione Lodge followed by Mayor McCoy. "Why would they be going to an afternoon dip?" Wondered Toni aloud earning shrugs from her friends.

"Maybe we should pack up. We can meet up with the rest of the gang at the Whyte Wyrm and play some pool." Stated Sweet Pea, pulling his shirt on. "C'mon Fangs, let's get changed."

"Speaking of which, let's get dressed too." Smiled Toni, finishing to gather up the picnic with the help of Wren. "Let's go towards the bushes, I don't want to flash Hiram Lodge while he's doing some illegal shit. So..." She grinned, picking up her serpent jacket. "In what state is your relationship with our dear Sweet Pea?" Interrogated Toni, pulling on her shirt as Bronwen did the same, rolling her eyes fishing around for her phone.

" _Best friend state, I'm happy and he is too."_

"We all know that's too cliche. And what I'm about to tell your oblivious mind is cliche too: you like him, he probably likes you." She Stated blandly, as you tugged on your shoes frowning. Inwardly you knew she was half right: the love was probably one sided. You were more of a little sister to him. "I ship it, to be honest. The shy, sweet and cute daddy's girl catches the eye of a cunning, feirce and somewhat hot gang member. The gang member is always gentle around her, but when someone hurts her he goes ballistic. You're not blind, Bronnie." She Grinned, winning the non-existent feud.

 _"I like being friends. I'm comfortable with where we are now. And what about you? Any cute girls?"_

"Nah, none I know of." She sighed. "There aren't enough red-heads in this town."

" _I'll try find some, don't you worry!"_

 _"_ Hey girls! Wrens Dad is here!" Called Fangs, waving towards a navy pickup truck. Wren beamed seeing her dad and the all hopped in, Toni shotgun.

"Ya'll alright, kiddos? How was the water? And what was Hiram Lodge's SUV doing parked in the trees?"

"It was great, Atticus." Smiled Toni, followed by grunts of agreement from the boys and a smile in the rear view mirror from Wren. "Mr. Lodge was probably checking out some nearby land."

"That bastards probably tryin' to buy up serpent land... FP'll do his nut... How's Jones' boy settlin' in, huh? FP wanted to check." Hummed Atticus, turning a corner going further into the Southside.

"If it weren't for us he would've been beaten up by the Ghoulies." Stated Fangs. "He wanted to sit by himself, but we obliged him to stay with his pack so he wouldn't get hurt."

"He doesn't want to become a serpent, Mr. Calypso!" Butted in Sweet Pea, seeking advice from an upperclass serpent.

"That's his choice. He'll always be a serpent by blood though, and if he every does need anything we'll do our best to help. It was good of you kids protecting him. Hey, I'll drop you off here. I've gotta go to Andrews to check up on some stuff. Stay safe, kids. Love you Bronnie, be back at the trailer no later than 11:30. Get outta my truck!" He Grinned heartily, dropping the group off behind the bar. Entering through the back, fist bumps were directed at the four of them.

"Fangs, Wren, when are your serpent trials again?" Questioned Tallboy accompanied by some other serpents.

"Mine is in about a week or so."

" _My Dad is tryna find a free date where there are not too many people. He just wants to get my trial over and done with..."_

"I get that, we all do. Well, kids we gotta head to Centreville. Also, did you see Hiram Lodge at the quarry? FP's noticed he's been wandering around the Southside too much for a preppy rich bastard like him..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED... 'THE BOMB'**_

How did you guys like this chapter? Please comment! uwu 3


	3. THE BOMB

Bronwen grumbled, as the door to her fourth floor apartment rattled. It obviously wasn't her Dad, who was staying in centreville for around a week for business. Still in her pajamas, it was 6:07 AM as she opened the door to a ruffled looking Sweet Pea.

"Sup Bronnie, got any cereal?" He asked, messing up Wrens already brushed hair, heading to the cupboard she pointed to and he poured the cereal first smirking at Bronwen. She loved milk, so she always poured cereal last... Heading back into her bedroom, she picked out two outfits and headed back into the shared kitchen, dining room and living room. She held up the two outfits, Sweet pea pointing to the left one.

"The sweater and the fishnet tights, and wear them badass spy boots." He Grinned, mouth full of cereal. As Wren went back into her room to get ready, SP fished through her school bag scavenging for finished homework. Grabbing a pencil and some paper, he scribbled down according to Wrens English and Math homework. He glanced up to a cough from Wren, and he smirked playfully once more. She held up her phone to him as she began making her cereal, leaving her orange juicer to do its magic in the background.

" _Why can't you just come with me and Toni to Pops when we're doing homework? If you're struggling I can always help."_

"I wanna do meaningful stuff with you and my life, Bron." Replied Sweet Pea, finishing his second cup of orange juice and tossing the cheap plastic into the sink as Bronwen blushed profusely. "And me and Fogarty were planning something last night, here. Isn't it great?" He bantered, fishing into his bag and pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to a precautious Bronwen. Her hand unconsciously went to cover her mouth as she realized what the diagram was. SP recoiled at the look of fear in her eyes.

" _A bomb? Sweet Pea, please... Violence isn't the way out of this. Listen to me: You'll end up in jail, for blowing up a building for no plausible reason! Sweet Pea- I can't lose you to something as stupid as this."_

"Wren- It's for-" Stammered Sweet Pea, soon regaining his composure: "Bronwen! The Northside literally ruined our lives- Your Dad's business, too. And just yesterday we saw a Northsider supposedly checking out our land! They've been pushing us to the edge, and if we don't push back..."

" _We can pushback peacefully. Just because your serpent king isn't here anymore doesn't mean that you can go blowing up buildings."_

"We're doing this for the future of the Southside." Hissed Sweet Pea, chucking his bowl into the sink alongside Wrens.

" _It's almost like you want to leave me, and go to prison to hang out with King Jones."_

"Bron, you're gonna become a serpent soon- You should get used to this or you'll be in for a shock." Warmed Sweet Pea, stating what Bronwen had been quite afraid of. "And if I'm completely honest, I don't want to you become a serpent. I swear if I see any dude jacking off to you doing that fucked up dance I will rip him apart-"

" _I'm not joining the serpents soon- I'm getting in now. You can't stop me from joining the serpents, but trust me I can stop you from doing stupid shit like blowing up a building! You're always protecting me, maybe it's time I return the favor. Whether you like it or not I'm joining the serpents. I already know the dance by heart, anyway."_

"C'mon, Let's go." Sighed Sweet Pea, inwardly terrified for when Bronwen's serpent trial would come.

—

—

Bronwen stormed into the girls bathroom, closely followed by her best-friend Toni. She took a deep breathe as Topaz shoved them both into a bathroom stall, leaning against the door.

 _"Toni, do you know about the bomb?"_

"The hell are you talking ab- Bomb?" Began the now terrified girl, knuckles clenched.

 _"He won't listen to me."_ Let out Wren in frustration and worry. Toni almost growled and started-

"If they won't listen to now, then they'll listen to you tonight..."

 _"Now you're going crazy too- What are you..."_ Replied a confused Bronwem, realization almost slapping her face into an 'O' shape as Toni gave her a sly and devious glance:

"It's Friday, we'll get you on that stage. Its time, Bron! You have to do it!" The bell gave an ear wrenching ring, stating the end of break. The two rushed out of the bathroom stalls ignoring the dirty looks they always received when walking through the halls. It was the Southside High norm, after all. The two approached homeroom, only for some ghoulies to hoot at them from down the hall.

"Bronwen! How's the terrorist boyfriend?" Grinned one, earning the finger from Toni as Bronwen's mind only wondered back to SP.

"Just on time, Topaz and Calypso. Take your seats." Sighed an exasperated Mr. Phillips, Toni heaidng towards the back of the classroom when Browen headed towards a smirking Sweet Pea. "Just a sec, Miss Bronwen. I would like you to swap seats with Topaz. I understand your right and kindness to help Sweet Pea with his homework, but merely handing it over doesn't exactly help."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Scowled Sweet Pea, his smirk fading. Bronwen gave him a look, not before turning to Mr. Phillips and nodding in defeat. Gritting her teeth at Toni, the two shuffled past eahcother and flopped into their new desginated seats. As the teacher began his dull lecture, Toni gave a seeth at Sweet Pea kicking him unde rthe table. He jeered in pain, awarding the pink haired girl a questioning look.

"If you won't listen to Bronwen as your best-friend who loves you more than anything-" Initiated Toni, a sharp intake of breathe from Sweet Pea towards the end of her sentence, him about to fire back:

"Then you'll listen to her as a serpent. Tonight, she's doing the dance and there's no stopping her. Wren is our friend, she deserves to be true family, and she doesn't deserve her best-friend getting prison time."

"Topaz, you know some of the guys at that bar- There's a reason why I try to stop her from going..." Evoked the now terrified boy, glancing back at an innocent looking Bronwen taking her notes as usual. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if-"

"Sweet Pea, you are known as one of the biggest balls in this school- But really, you're just a little puppy that is too scared to confess his love to someone who obviously feels the same. Grow a pear, sweetie."

"Bu-"

"If you think about it, once Calypso is a serpent you might not have to worry about her. Trust me, her Dad would provide a S.W.A.T team to protect his daughter, and never doubt the best friend of the serpent King. Dude, you weren't even allowed to talk to here when you were seven until you met her Dad, Pea."

"Class dismissed, don't forget pages 113 to 117, Thursday." Droned Mr. Phillips farely exhausted. The class scrambled up, Bronwen ducking through the crowd with ease due to her miniscule height. Sweet Pea shoved many out the way in effort to spot the chestnut haired girl. The last period of the day, everyone was abandoning their books and ready for the weekend.

"Bronwen!" Growled Sweet Pea, after gaining his friends attention after calling her name profusely. Turning around, Bronwen's hand was only grabbed and she was dragged into a classroom, sqirming until realizing who was her capturer: "Toni told me everything..." He began, Bronwen leaning against a desk as Sweet Pea stood high and mighty infront of her. Wren grabbed her phone, typing her explaination as she paid attention to his rambling.

"And I think you're being an idiot. It's Friday, the Wyte Whyrm is gonna be packed with all sorts of people, and there's gonna be an audience when you go up onto that stage-"

 _"Pea, I'll be okay, I'll leave the Wyrm straight afterwards."_

"Not if some perv stops you-" He muttered, a glazed look on his face. "Or the black hood-"

 _"Please- Don't talk about that guy. He just gives me nightmares..."_

"Sorry- But I have every reason to be paranoid!"

 _"Then be there. For me."_

"Always."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED... "THE DANCE"**_

Awwweee so cute! Comment and vote for the next chapter please 3


End file.
